Quizás después
by NaryMont
Summary: Los pensamientos de Picoro luego de ser derrotado por Goku
Los personajes de Dragon Ball Pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, uno aquí nomás se los pide prestado para echar a volar la imaginación.

 **Quizás después.**

 _Por: Nary_

Llevaba la vista fija al frente y su corazón latía desbocadamente aún a pesar de que volar no le causaba mucho trabajo. Sentía una rabia extrema y en su mente seguía su imagen sonriente y llena de idiota amabilidad. "¿Por qué no lo había hecho?", se preguntaba una y otra vez. Hubiera sido tan fácil acabar con él, había tenido la oportunidad perfecta de eliminar cualquier posibilidad de peligro para la Tierra, pero tenía que desistir por salvar a ese estúpido Dios. Apretó los puños con rabia y se dijo a sí mismo que no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente y esta vez se iba a preparar mucho mejor para poder derrotarlo algún día. Ya no era tanto el hecho de apoderarse del mundo, que dicho de paso no entendía ni porqué lo traía fijo en la mente, sino su orgullo de guerrero, el cual había sido pisoteado por ese tonto.

Se sentía como un completo imbécil por haberse confiado, había caído en el mismo error por segunda vez, pero es que él era más fuerte de lo que hubiese imaginado. ¡Demonios!, no habían valido de nada sus duros entrenamientos y ni siquiera el odio había podido superar la persistencia de él. ¿De dónde sacaría su fuerza? Quizás el entrenar con Kamisama era la clave, pero eso ya no era el punto, ahora esa pelea le serviría para hacer más poderosas sus técnicas y sacar aún más su poder.

A lo lejos miró la gigantesca cascada que ocultaba a la perfección la entrada a la cueva que le había servido de refugio los últimos años. Se introdujo en ella y se dejó caer en el montón de hojas y musgos que hacían de cama, a pesar de que las heridas que se había practicado durante la batalla estaban cerradas por completo y que no le causaban el más mínimo dolor, se sentía agotado, sus últimas energías se habían terminado al realizar la técnica de volar desde el lugar de la batalla, y la verdad es que no entendía cómo aquellas pequeñas semillas le habían hecho recuperarse tan pronto y además le permitieron recuperar algo de las energías perdidas durante el combate.

Con algo de frustración miró su traje desgarrado y lleno de sangre. Jamás imagino que pudiera sobrepasar todo el poder que su padre le había heredado genéticamente y que él, a base de severos entrenamientos, había aumentado de manera increíble. ¡Pero había sucedido! Y de qué manera. Se concentró un poco y al instante un traje nuevo, pero idéntico al anterior, lo vistió.

Su mente divagó un poco acerca de aquellos extraños poderes que le permitían hacer cosas que nunca había visto realizar a otros individuos, pero desechando la idea se acercó hasta la cascada y dio algunos sorbos al agua fresca y cristalina que emanaba al parecer del mismo centro de la montaña.

Aquello lo hizo recordar cierta tarde de algunos meses atrás. Había estado entrenando muy duro por varias semanas. Tanto, que no había parado ni siquiera para descansar un poco. El torneo se iba a realizar muy pronto y aun debía perfeccionar algunas de sus mejores técnicas, y por eso su empeño. Tenía que vengar la muerte de su padre y apoderarse del mundo, aquello era lo único que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Respiraba agitadamente y de la blanca capa sólo quedaban algunos jirones de tela que se movían a causa de las ondas de energía que salían de su cuerpo. El sudor escurría por su frente y en ocasiones le impedían ver con claridad. El momento había llegado y, parado frente a aquella enorme montaña, comenzó a incrementar su Ki a extraordinarios niveles, tanto que las piedras a su alrededor comenzaron a elevarse y una energía azul crepitaba con fuerza. Con gran habilidad logró lanzar una ráfaga de energía que evidentemente se estrellaría contra la montaña, pero en el último momento ésta se elevó al cielo, que comenzaba a teñirse de un color anaranjado al ir muriendo el día. Picoro la trataba de controlar sólo con el poder de la mente, consideraba que aquello le sería de mucha utilidad ante su adversario en el torneo, pero quizás el cansancio o la cantidad de energía que manejaba en aquel momento provocaron que saliera de su control y se dirigiera peligrosamente hasta él. La velocidad que llevaba le impidió moverse a tiempo y, aunque en parte logró esquivarla, una gran parte de ella lo embistió mandándolo bosque adentro. Sintió claramente cómo se estrellaba su espalda con varios árboles y después el suelo. Lo último que logró ver antes de perder el conocimiento, fue un pequeño riachuelo de aguas caudalosas que corría cerca de donde había caído.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido en el mundo de la inconsciencia, pero al irse recuperando escuchó a lo lejos unas vocecillas algo molestas.

–¿Está muerto? –preguntó una voz algo chillona.

–Por supuesto que no... Mira, está respirando –le contestó otra voz mientras apuntaba el pecho de Picoro, que se movía rítmicamente.

Un quejido salió de los labios del Namek cuando trató inútilmente de abrir los ojos. Ambas chiquillas retrocedieron algo asustadas, pero al instante volvieron a acercarse al extraño personaje de piel verde; la curiosidad superaba al temor. No debían tener más de diez años, y al parecer eran hermanas porque ambas tenían las mismas facciones y color de cabello.

–No está herido –dijo la mayor de las niñas–, pero está todo golpeado –recalcó al observarlo con detenimiento.

–Tal vez tenga sed –dijo la más pequeña, observando los labios resecos de Picoro, mientras apretaba contra su pecho un pequeño oso de felpa algo sucio y despeinado.

–Sí, vamos a darle agua. Eso me reanima cuando estoy enferma –dijo la mayor en tanto se acercaba con precaución al riachuelo y metía un recipiente de metal que al instante se llenó del líquido cristalino.

La niña se arrodilló al lado de Picoro y luego con algo de trabajo colocó el borde del recipiente en los labios de él y vertió un poco de agua. Picoro sorbió por inercia y quizás eso lo hizo volver por completo al mundo de la conciencia. Abrió los ojos y miró el cielo, que lucía totalmente despejado. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo estaría ahí tirado. Sus fuerzas habían vuelto a su cuerpo, pero a pesar de ello se sentía todo magullado y adolorido. Sus cavilaciones se interrumpieron de pronto al sentir sobre sí dos pares de ojos que lo observaban con detenimiento.

Apartó la vista del trozo de cielo que lograba ver a través de la copa de los árboles y miró a su costado donde todavía permanecía la pequeña pelirroja con el recipiente entre las manos.

–¿Desea más agua, señor? –preguntó amablemente viéndolo con aquellos ojos brillantes llenos de inocencia.

–Claro que quiere más, le diste muy poquita –contestó la niña más pequeña, que a diferencia de la otra, estaba alejada algunos pasos del "extraño".

Picoro no contestó; se incorporó rápidamente. La pelirroja más grande lo imitó, pero sin dejar de observarlo. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué aquellas miradas lo incomodaban tanto? Se sentía como un bicho raro al ser inspeccionado por aquellas chiquillas.

–¿Ya se siente bien? –lo interrogó de nuevo la niña del agua.

–¿Qué le sucedió? –le preguntó la más pequeña, mirando la ropa destrozada del guerrero y acercándose a él olvidando por completo su miedo anterior.

Picoro las fulminó con su mirada fría, pero a ellas pareció no importarles demasiado, porque lo miraban esperando sus respuestas. "Sería tan fácil desaparecerlas", pensó Picoro ignorando por completo sus tontas preguntas y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ellas. Le bastó sólo pensarlo para que su traje, antes destrozado, luciera nuevo, con todo y capa y turbante incluidos. Las pequeñas abrieron los ojos, incrédulas a lo que veían.

–¡Es un mago! –exclamó la niña mayor, sonriendo.

–¡Conocimos a un mago, qué bien! –dijo la pequeña mirando hacia Picoro, que ya estaba algo lejos de ellas.

–¡Que le vaya bien, señor Mago! –gritaron al unísono en tanto se despedían con la mano.

–¡Bah! –exclamó Picoro, algo fastidiado y comenzando a levitar.

Por estar despidiendo al "mago", a la niña más pequeña se le cayó el oso a la orilla del riachuelo y, al tratar de rescatarlo, resbaló, cayendo a las caudalosas aguas que de inmediato la comenzaron a arrastrar fieramente.

–¡Hermana! –gritó la niña mayor, y aventando el recipiente hacia un costado, comenzó a correr hacia donde el río jalaba a la pequeña.

La niña gritaba muy asustada y trataba inútilmente de mantenerse a flote, pero la corriente era demasiado fuerte para ella y en ocasiones la sumergía sin piedad. Picoro se viró para ver por qué demonios hacían tanto escándalo aquellas enanas. Al ver lo que ocurría, algo superior a él lo hizo volar a toda velocidad y, tomando a la niña de los tirantes de su oberol azul, la sacó fácilmente del agua y la dejó sobre la verde orilla. Después se alejó a toda velocidad. Instantes después, las hermanas se abrazaban fraternalmente y, mirando al cielo donde Picoro apenas era un punto pequeñito, gritaron: "¡Gracias, señor mago!".

¿Por qué recordaba aquel incidente precisamente ahora?, se preguntó Picoro mientras golpeaba la cortina de agua y después se sentaba con brazos y piernas cruzadas sobre su "cama". Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en aquella sensación que lo había hecho salvar a aquella pequeña de una muerte segura. Lo más seguro era porque no le gustaba quedar a deber "favores" y aquellas niñas le habían dado agua, ¿pero y aquél niño en el Budokai? Lo había salvado también... Lo más seguro era que en el futuro serían súbditos cuando él gobernara el mundo. Se justificó de esa manera y después trató de mantener en blanco la mente... Más tarde levitaba a unos cuantos centímetros en total concentración.

El tiempo siguió su curso. Picoro entrenaba arduamente y sin descanso a toda hora. Sentía la necesidad de tener nuevamente una pelea tan emocionante con Goku, lo cierto es que en el fondo aquel muchacho de cabello alborotado le parecía un excelente guerrero y muy a su pesar admiraba su forma de pelear. Eso sólo demostraba que su entrenamiento no había sido el adecuado y que debía ser aún más severo consigo mismo para ser el mejor. Estaba totalmente convencido de que cuando se sintiera seguro de su poder, lo retaría a una batalla y esta vez la llevarían hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Además había trabajado muy duro en su nueva técnica. Aunque aún no la perfeccionaba del todo, sería su última carta si algo no salía bien.

No sabía qué tanto tiempo había transcurrido desde su derrota, pero por fin el día había llegado, salió de la cueva y miró hacia el horizonte. "Es un hermoso día para ser el amo del mundo", se dijo, y tomando un poco de agua de la cascada, que parecía que ese día manaba aun con más fuerza, comenzó a volar a donde sentía el ki de Goku, ese ki que jamás olvidaría mientras viviera.

Aquella energía lo llevó hasta una enorme montaña donde crecían infinidad de árboles formando un tupido bosquecillo. Al principio pensó que ese ki provenía de una pequeña y sencilla casa, pero luego lo sintió con mayor fuerza en las faldas de la montaña y hacia allá se dirigió velozmente. A lo lejos distinguió a su contrincante, que, de espaldas a él, cargaba una canasta enorme en cada mano. Una mujer de cabello largo y muy negro extendía un mantel blanco con pequeñas flores en la orilla. Goku depositó una de las canastas en el centro del mantel y después ella se sentó y comenzó a sacar grandes cantidades de alimentos. Él la imitó y colocó la otra canasta muy cerca de él.

Picoro se permitió una sonrisa maligna y pensó "Lo siento, pero ya no harás tu última comida", y comenzó a acercarse a la distraída pareja, que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. De pronto, su fino oído escuchó un sonido extraño y luego la voz de la mujer...

–¡Goku!, saca a Gohan de su canasta. Debe tener calor –le dijo Milk, continuando con su labor.

–Sí, Milk –dijo él mientras abrazaba a su pequeño hijo, que comenzaba a llorar con fuerza.

–Y creo que también debe de tener hambre –dijo ella colocando varias mamilas repletas de leche a un lado de un riquísimo postre.

Goku tomó a Gohan y comenzó a moverlo de abajo hacia arriba, lo que pareció agradarle al pequeño porque dejó de llorar y miraba a su padre con una sonrisa en su carita al mismo tiempo que Goku también reía.

Picoro se paralizó con aquello. Sintió algo muy extraño, una parte le decía que debía retar a Goku a la batalla y la otra le decía que no lo hiciera. ¡Demonios!, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué en lugar de acercarse y provocar a Goku, estaba como paralizado sin poder moverse de su sitio?

Goku sintió un extraño Ki cerca y volteó hacia un cierto lugar, en dirección al bosque que se iniciaba a unos cuantos metros de donde realizaban uno de los días de campo que tanto entusiasmaban a Milk.

–¿Ocurre algo, Goku? –preguntó Milk al verlo con aquel gesto de preocupación en el rostro.

Goku miró a Milk a los ojos y luego al pequeño Gohan que también lo observaba con curiosidad al haber detenido su "paseo".

–N-no, nada… Me pareció que... –se interrumpió. El ki había desaparecido. Quizás sólo su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada–. No, no es nada, Milk. Sólo es que ¡muero de hambre! –dijo recuperando su sonrisa de siempre y volviendo a su juego con Gohan.

Picoro se alejaba de ahí rápidamente. "No era el momento adecuado", se repetía una y otra vez bastante confundido, pero algo le decía que muy pronto, en menos tiempo del que se imaginaba, volvería a ver a Goku y esta vez iba ser una batalla en verdad sorprendente, pero eso sería quizás después...

FIN

18/Marzo/2000

 **Nota abril 17 2016** : Otro fic viejito que me gusta mucho por ser de Picoro un personaje que me encanta por cómo evoluciona durante toda la historia. ¡Saludos!... **Nary^^**


End file.
